<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite the Stars by vazarella, Xh3xania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697022">Rewrite the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vazarella/pseuds/vazarella'>vazarella</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xh3xania/pseuds/Xh3xania'>Xh3xania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, They transform but not the way you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vazarella/pseuds/vazarella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xh3xania/pseuds/Xh3xania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste, stage name "Chat Noir" is infatuated with his unknown partner "Ladybug." He joins her act to get to know her better but hides as Chat Noir to save himself from his father. He's always aflame when around her but when he intersects a very sweet Marinette he burns anew. Does he continue his chase of his lady or should he take the beauty that is Marinette for keeps?<br/>Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Stage name “Ladybug” is a star of the Miraculous Circus. Recently was paired with a new partner, there is an instant spark, there was also a spark when she met Adrien. She has been in love with Adrien from afar for a while now. Now torn by the two love interests, How will she choose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Miraculous Circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone! Thank you for reading our story. This is our first time ever writing FanFic. We just wanted to take a minute to say we are not professional writers and happy to get feedback. But please be kind with your words!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>     Adrien walks up to the ticket box for the ticket that Nino had left for him. It was a beautiful day and the smell of popcorn and other sweet treats was adding to the thrill of him being somewhere his father most definitely would not approve of. His father had never let him go to the Circus because he said they were uncultured heathens and Adrien should never associate with such trash. Adrien chuckled softly to himself. If his father only knew that one of his ‘superior’ musicians actually wrote the score for the Miraculous Circus, Nino would have been fired a long time ago.</p>
<p>          “Good day sir. What can I help you with today?” the ticket master greeted.<br/>          “I am here for some tickets Nino had left for an Adrien.”<br/>          “Ah, of course, of course. He had mentioned you would be here tonight. I will send for him right away.”<br/>          “Thank you very much,” Adrien said as he stepped to the side to let others purchase their tickets. He took in some more of his surroundings and found that he really liked the chaos. He could hear lions roaring and elephants trumpeting from behind the very large tent. He knew from Nino that there were cages and stalls behind the tent filled with such animals. Why, he had no clue but tonight he would find out.<br/>          “Adrien! I’m glad you could make it. How was class today?” Nino asked as he gave him a hug.<br/>          “Ah, today was a test day so it went pretty smoothly. It was fairly quiet. I just have papers to grade this weekend. Which was how I found the time to come tonight. Thanks again for the ticket.” Adrien said as he started to follow Nino inside. He looked up to see one of the highest tents he could have never imagined. It looked big from the outside but on the inside it almost felt like its own little town it was so big. I guess that’s why they call it the Big Top.<br/>          “That’s great to hear. Then I will be able to introduce you to some people after the show.” Nino said as he showed Adrien his seat, “this is the best seat in the house. I will join you after the show Adrien, I have to go get ready now, enjoy!”</p>
<p>***<br/>     Marinette was standing in her dressing room, finishing up some last minute touches. She had learned using bandoline on her costume kept it from riding up while performing. She was already wearing a risqué costume, she didn’t need a scandal for showing more than was necessary. Tiki walks into the dressing room to give Marinette a hand. She was the only one who knew her secret and was the only one allowed to assist ladybug with her costume.<br/>          “Hey Tiki! Perfect timing!” Marinette said.<br/>          “Hey! Sorry I’m late, Nathaniel misplaced his hat.”<br/>          “Haha. It’s ok. Did anyone ask for me?” <br/>          “Mylene asked for you. A button had come off her costume but I was able to fix it quickly enough.”<br/>          “Thank you. You are a lifesaver!”<br/>          “Hey you are the famous Ladybug after all, I can't go giving your identity away, because of a button.”<br/>          “Haha. I still appreciate it. Now help me with this fixature so I can finish up.”<br/>Tiki took the can and started applying the Bandoline to the left thigh down to the buttcheek, pulling the hem of the costume down over top of what she just applied making sure it sticks. Then moving to the other side.<br/>          “Three minutes till the show” Nathaniel yelled<br/>          “Hurry Tiki we don’t have much time and we have to make sure my wig is pin securely to my head as well as my mask!”<br/>     Tiki nodded her head and got to work. It didn’t take long to finish up, Tiki made quick work and was applying the last couple of pins to her mask as they pulled back her curtain to call for her. Nino was at the curtain “Hey Ladybug. I need you to stick around after the show, I have a friend I would like to introduce to you.”<br/>          “Sure. No problem Nino.” Ladybug smiled at him. Tiki came to stand next to Ladybug. “I wonder what that’s about.” Tiki said.<br/>          “I’m not sure, but I guess we will find out after the show.”</p>
<p>***<br/>     As the lights dimmed and the music began to play, Adrien could feel the atmosphere change to anticipation all around him. Kids that were restless before all stilled in their seats and all conversations dropped as the ringmaster walked out.<br/>“Welcome to the Miraculous Circus. Where imagination takes the lead and excitement reigns!” the redhead began. Nathaniel, if Adrien remembers correctly. He started off by announcing some clowns that began to juggle and did some crazy tricks. Then the ringmaster moved on to the lion tamers, which kind of freaked Adrien out a bit. To people doing crazy stunts on elephants and other acts like the bearded lady and a giant of a man. How could someone be so tall? Wow, and that strong man was lifting over 500 lbs of weight. “ and now, the moment you have all been waiting for… the Miraculous Ladybug!” The ringmaster announces.<br/>     All was quiet as a new kind of music started to play and the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on emerged. She was wearing a tight fitting leotard that was red with black spots. The top was heart shaped and showed off her supple breasts enticingly. She had on a mask that was reminiscent of her outfit. There was a ruffled skirt on the back that every turn she made it caressed her thighs and made him wish to do the same. The silks she danced in made him jealous. Wow how crazy can one be to be jealous of fabric.<br/>     He instead imagined his hands roaming her body, successfully making his pants increasingly tight. Her cheeks and neck down to her breast were flushed a gorgeous shade of pink from exertion. He wondered if she was like that all over. He closed his eyes to collect himself and when he opened them she had swung his way and his eyes immediately locked with hers. Time stood still as his green locked with her vibrant bluebell eyes. It was like their souls were talking. She was a siren and her performance was being sung specifically for Adrien. All too soon she was done with her routine. The ringmaster continued on as if Adrien’s life hadn’t just changed forever. Thankfully it wasn’t much longer before the show was over and Nino’s assistant Max came to fetch him.<br/>          “I hope you enjoyed the show Mr.Agreste.” Max started the conversation.<br/>          “It was truly wonderful, and please, just call me Adrien.”<br/>          “Of course Adrien, my name is Max and I’m Nino’s assistant.”<br/>     Adrien shook the man’s hand and they started off to the backstage. It was chaos in the back. People were changing back to normal clothes and makeup was being removed. There were some people running around collecting costumes to bring to...Tikki? As if her name was called out loud she turned to Adrien. “Oh Adrien how are you? Plagg told me that you were coming tonight. I was hoping I would run into you. Did you enjoy the show?” Tikki exclaimed as she gave him a giant hug. Tikki was his butler's wife. He lived in a brownstone and to make Plagg readily available to him, he had turned the top two floors into an apartment for them. His father wanted it to be the typical one floor, but adrien insisted otherwise. Adrien had tried to argue that he didn’t need his butler, cook and maid.<br/>     His father obviously didn't listen, but Adrien had grown close to Plagg. He had turned into his best friend of sorts. He rarely did anything but eat his smelly cheese, but he was always great company when Adrien was lonely. He sometimes saw Tikki but she was usually working on clothes for her tailoring side business. And apparently costumes for the circus. He chuckled to himself. His father had unknowingly surrounded Adrien with ‘heathens.’<br/>          “It’s great to see you Tikki. And yes I truly enjoyed myself.” he smiled, “I didn’t know you worked here.”<br/>          “Forgive me Adrien, I never said anything because you never know what will get back to your father.”<br/>          “Hey no worries. I completely understand. If he knew I was here tonight, he would write me off.” he chuckled again. It's not like it would really bother him. He had his own job at the University and his brownstone was paid off. He had it put in his name a few years ago so his father couldn’t take it back. But he was all his father had left after his mother was killed in a bank robbery five years ago. His father was the most important and rich person in the city besides the Mayor. He owned a few banks and all the properties that weren’t paid off.<br/>          “Adrien! What did you think of the show?” Nino asked as he popped up in mid conversation with Tiki.<br/>          “I’m sorry dear, but I am glad you were able to come tonight. I must be off now though. I see Ma...Ladybug and I need to assist her with her costume.” Tikki gave him one last hug and was off before Adrien could give a proper goodbye.<br/>Adrien turned to his childhood friend, “It was truly Miraculous! I’ve never seen anything like it. And Ladybug, wow! What is her name and can you introduce me.”<br/>          “I knew you’d like her. She is a little shy though. She doesn’t like anyone to know her identity. She tries to keep her life separate from the circus. I don’t blame her though. Too many fans would keep her from her normal life work and she wouldn’t be able to make a living.” Nino explained.<br/>          “That’s understandable.” Adrien began to get an idea. “But her show would be an even bigger attraction if she had a partner or something.” He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious but he was trained to do pretty much the same stuff through fencing and dancing and other extracurriculars his father had forced upon him during his youth.<br/>          “So… You want to dance with the bug huh,” Nino teased, he knew Adrien would never do anything so rash. “Her last partner had moved away after she was married. Since then it has been a solo act. It’s a good thought though, I would have to see if Ladybug was up for another duet.”<br/>          “Well, it never hurts to ask. Maybe she should have a male partner this time around so it’s more well rounded and lifts would be cool to see.” Adrien suggested.<br/>          “Thanks for the ideas. Now let’s go introduce you to Lady Luck.”</p>
<p>***<br/>     Oh holy crap!! She thought to herself. Adrien Agreste was in the audience tonight. She wondered if this is who Nino wanted her to meet. Or is it more investors for Circus to keep things running. She ran back to her dressing room to freshen up. After that act she was sweating like crazy and couldn’t meet someone looking like this. Tikki came running into the room.</p>
<p>           “Ladybug you have to get out there. Nino will come looking for you.”<br/>           “I know but I can't meet anyone looking like a mess. Take a towel and help blot the sweat off my skin.”<br/>           “You should also reapply that lipstick while you are at it.”<br/>           Turning to look in the mirror the lipstick had dull and smudge just a little. “Your right Tikki! Good catch!”<br/>    Tikki picked up a towel and started to blot at the skin, while Marinette picked up the lipstick and replied. Picking up a tissue and tracing her lips to clean up any smudges left behind and checking to make sure her mascara hadn’t ran from all the sweat. Looking herself over in the mirror one more time, turning this way and that, making sure her costume was still in place and still leaving her decent.<br/>           “Well this is good as it's going to get for now. Wish me luck Tikki!” said Marinette as she left her dressing room. You could hear Tikki yelling back “Good Luck not that you need it!” Putting a smile on her face and went in search of Nino, she found him backstage showing Adrien around introducing him to different people.<br/>     Immediately butterflies formed in her belly just looking at him. She had seen him around town and knew exactly who he was while he had no clue who she was. Trying to muster some courage to walk up to him and say hello to him, he stops and turns, looks directly at her as if she called to him. Her mouth dropped open slightly at how gorgeous he really was. To the perfectly slicked back hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck. Not knowing what he used in his hair to keep in place it had darkened the hair color to this beautiful rich honey color, to piercing green eyes that were so green they looked like jewels, to the full lips that just demanded to be kissed, and strong jaw that was also so kissable. As always he was dressed impeccably well, not a thing out of place. You could just tell he was someone important by the way he always dressed. She felt her skin flush just a little looking at him. He had stared just as intently as she had at him.<br/>     Nino turned to see what had captured his friend’s attention and he smiled. “Hey Ladybug, Why don’t you come over here and introduce yourself to my friend Adrien.” Nino yelled. Putting a smile on her face once again and gathered up the courage to walk towards them. The butterflies intensified the closer she got. Wiping her hands down her costume cause she definitely didn’t want to shake his hand with wet ones. She truly wanted to make a good first impression on him.<br/>She reached out to shake his hand, “Hello, I’m Ladybug! It’s so nice to meet you!” He reaches out and takes her hand and God that smile is amazing. Electricity runs up her arm and she could feel heat run through her body straight to her core, causing her to squeeze her thighs together. God, she hoped he couldn’t tell.<br/>          “Hello, I’m Adrien. The pleasure is all mine. Nino told me you had an amazing act but I had to see it for myself.” Adrien answered.<br/>          “Thank you. Did you enjoy your time here?” A blush bloomed on her skin at the compliment.<br/>          “Yes. Very much so. I’ve been meaning to get out here and see it. To my surprise it was better than what I thought.” His eyes seemed to flash with something behind them as if he was remembering something during the show.<br/>          “Again thank you for that compliment. All the acts, we work so hard to make sure it’s truly entertaining for the audience.”<br/>     At that moment she realized he was still holding her hand. She looked down to see how small her hand was in his. He looked down to see what she was looking at and covered her hand with his other. Sending another jolt of electricity up her arm. Could he feel it too? Or was she just imagining it. She looked up into his eyes and he was staring back at Her. Goodness she could get lost in those eyes. More heat bloomed in her the longer they looked at each other. She prayed that he couldn’t tell what it was doing to her body. She would be mortified if he could.<br/>     Nino Cleared his throat and she dropped his hand like she was caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. Adrien just smiled at her unphased. “ Well, Miss Ladybug it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again.” Adrien said with that dazzling smile of his. She nodded her head and waved her goodbyes, too lost for words. Watching them walk away talking to each other. Shew, she was going to need a cold bath after that encounter. She walked back to her dressing room to start changing back into plain old Marinette.</p>
<p>***<br/>     When Adrien got home that night, he found Plagg in the kitchen. Eating a camembert sandwich. “Hey Plagg. Can’t you eat that at home? It smells so bad.”<br/>          “Can’t, Tikki hates the smell. And she’s the wife, you’re not, so deal with it.” Plagg said with a mouthful.<br/>          “Ugh. If no one likes it then don’t eat it.”<br/>          “I would never give up my precious camembert. I have refined taste.”<br/>          “If by refined taste you mean no taste, then yeah.” Adrien quipped back. The smell is so awful Adrien often wonders if he smells out in public. But back to the quest at hand. “Anyway, could you do me a favor Plagg?”<br/>          “As long as it involves cheese.”<br/>          “I already always have it stocked for you. But I need to train for an act in the circus. I’m quick on my feet from fencing and my acrobatics are still pretty good. But my father can’t find out at all. Do you think Tikki could come up with an alter ego for me?”<br/>          “If you’re going against daddy dearest then count me in. That guy is a real piece of shit. No offense, you're great and I think Tikki would love to help out. I’ll talk to her when I retire for the night for you. As for the training, I will have something ready for you for tomorrow.”<br/>          “Thank you Plagg. You’re a lifesaver.” Adrien praised.<br/>          “Now, who are you doing this for?” Plagg asked, suspiciously.<br/>          “Me.”<br/>          “No. You’re not. Now who are you doing this for?”<br/>          “There is this act that would be better as a duet than a solo. And I need something to blow off some steam.” Adrien said.<br/>          “Okay. So it’s for a girl.” Plagg smirked.<br/>          “I didn’t say that.”<br/>          “Oh yes you did. You forget that I know what ‘blowing off steam’ means to you.” he chuckled.<br/>          “It’s not like that Plagg. I felt different the moment I saw her and when I met her it was electric. I’ve never felt something so strong before.” Adrien confessed with a wistful sigh.<br/>          “You got it bad kid.” Plagg said as he went for the door. “Good night Adrien.”<br/>          “Good night Plagg.” Adrien shut the door behind Plagg and trotted off to bed. It only took him a short while to fall asleep, dreaming of piercing blue eyes that had arisen all sorts of feelings within him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Star In The Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember please be kind with your words but we would love to hear from you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>     Adrien awoke the next day, drank the coffee that Plagg had come early to make, and ate his breakfast of eggs and toast. He went downstairs to do his morning workout and was awed by what plagg had set up. Instead of his typical space to practice his fencing, there were trapeze bars installed in the ceiling for him to practice twisting and spinning. High and low balance beams and even a few poles to use to vault around.<br/>          “Wow!” Adrien said, taking it all in.<br/>          “Yeah you better like it. It was a lot of hard work for this early in the morning. I’m exhausted.” Plagg said as he walked into the room, Tikki followed.<br/>          “Oh tosh. He had some people come in this morning to set everything up. He didn’t lift a finger.” Tikki said, walking up to Adrien.<br/>          “Hey! I opened the door for them. Really early too. I deserve some credit.” Plagg defended.<br/>           Shaking her head, Tikki just turned back to Adrien. “Anyway, I heard you would like to try out for the duet position with Ladybug and you would like me to come up with an alter ego for you.”<br/>          “Yeah, I would love to get involved with the show but you know my father. So a secret identity is what I need.”<br/>          “I understand dear. What if since she is a ladybug, the embodiment of good luck, you were to be her opposite. Something of bad luck. So you two could complement each other?” Tikki suggested.<br/>          “I like that idea, what about a black cat?” Adrien said<br/>          “Ladybug and Black Cat?” Plagg chimed in.<br/>          “No. Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Adrien exclaimed.<br/>          “Perfect.” They all agreed at once.</p>
<p>***<br/>     It was early morning, too early for anyone to be awake. But she just couldn’t sleep and when she did, the dreams she had were so vivid about Adrien it woke her out of a dead sleep. After the third time of waking up, she decided to give up on sleep. So here she was at the ring running through her set in full costume, cause you never know who would show up. Might as well get the rehearsal time in while she could. Her shop didn’t open for a few more hours so she had some time to try some new stunts out that she had been wanting to work out. She had just finished her warm-ups when she heard someone coming in. Ladybug looked up to see Nino walk in.<br/>          “Hey Ladybug what are you doing here so early? I thought you said you weren’t a morning person.” Nino chuckled.<br/>          “Ugh don’t remind me. I couldn’t sleep so I gave up and decided to get some rehearsal time in. What are you doing here so early?” She responded.<br/>          “Normally I’m here this early, it gives me the chance to write some new music for you guys. But since you are here, I wanted to run an idea by you.”<br/>          “Oh yeah, what are you thinking?”<br/>          “How would you feel about turning your act back into a Duet?”<br/>          “I’m not against it. What are you thinking?”<br/>          “I’m thinking of a Male Duet partner. It’s something different and fresh that the crowd has never seen before. Plus I have some new music that I think would work perfectly for it. What do you say?”<br/>          “I say go for it. Let’s put it out there and see if we get any interest and hold auditions. I do want to be a part of the process so we can make sure it’s a good fit.”<br/>          “Awesome Ladybug! I’ll get right on it.” Nino waved his goodbye and was off to get things rolling. Hopefully we can find a fit pretty quickly.</p>
<p>***<br/>     It’s been a couple of days and auditions have been awful for Marinette. Not a single guy has come in has been a match, either not a clue what they were doing even though the flyer stated to have some experience or they knew what they were doing but got way to handsy with her. Or they would wind up with couples that have already been trapeze artists for years and work really well together. A third wheel is not what she had in mind nor a jealous wife.<br/>     It seems that Marinette just couldn’t win. Is it really that hard to find a single man that is capable of doing a few stunts or possibly just be able to hold her up in the air without dropping her? Marinette knew she could teach the rest, She just needed someone that can be quick on his feet as well as with his mind. Some chemistry between them would be nice too. She told Nino she needed a couple of days off to just recenter herself. The whole auditioning process was overwhelming her. Nino understood and also decided to put the audition on hold.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Adrien landed on his feet from the double flip he had been practicing all week. He let out a whoop and looked over to Plagg, who was helping him with the routine. He wasn’t even watching! “Plagg! How am I going to get better if you never pay attention.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t sweat it kid you did just fine. You landed on your feet this time instead of your butt.” Plagg said, taking a bite of cheese. “Now we just have to work on that back flip of yours.”</p>
<p>     Several hours later Adrien had worked up quite a sweat, but he had nailed all the really challenging material. As he walked over to have a drink of water, Tikki came fluttering in. She excitedly held up something black and kind of shimmery.<br/>          “It’s finished!” Tikki sang out. “I need you to go try it on so I can know if I need to make any adjustments.”<br/>          “Awesome! I’ll go try it on now.” Adrien grabbed the black cloth and went into the other room to get dressed. He pulled everything on and looked at his reflection. The suit was extremely form fitting. You could see every detail of his body. The dress shirt was fitted extremely well, with a vest over it. The pants were skin tight as well. He loved the black gloves.</p>
<p>     Everything was done in silks. He finally put the black masque on and he gasped. It was all black except for the trim around the eyes, which was the same green as his eyes. It gave the illusion that his entire eyes were green. Just like a cat. He walked out and gave a turn for Plagg and Tikki. He cocked his hip to the side. “It really shows off my ass..sets.”<br/>          “Adrien. NO.” Plagg says while shaking his head.<br/>          “Adrien. YES.” Adrien shoots back.<br/>          “Why must you be this way?”<br/>          “Why must you eat stinky cheese?”<br/>          “Touché.” Plagg concedes as he takes another bite.<br/>          “Well, it fits perfectly. But you need these to complete the look.” she says as she pins the cat ears onto his head. “And now it is perfect.”<br/>          “You mean. Purrrfect.”<br/>     Plagg just face palms and walks away. Adrien smirked again at the mirror. He was so ready to try out.</p>
<p>     Adrien sat at the table of the gentlemans club awaiting Nino’s arrival. He kept bouncing back and forth if he was going to tell Nino or not. Plagg was thoroughly against it, as was Tikki. So for now he decided against it. Nino walked in and sat down across from Adrien.</p>
<p>          “Hey, Adrien. I’m glad you could find time for a drink. Things have been hectic lately. I wrote a duet for Ladybug to do but there are no guys who seem even remotely up to the task. She’s frustrated, I’m frustrated, hell even Nathaniel is frustrated, it’s awful. She wants to just settle for a female partner though what i wrote is kind of a love story between a man and a woman.” Nino rubbed his hands through his hair with a groan.<br/>          Adrien perked up at the news that no one has caught Ladybug’s eye yet. “I believe you should stick to your vision Nino. I’m sure you will find what you are looking for very soon. You just need a little faith.”<br/>          “Thanks man, I knew talking to you would make me feel a little better. With all of that positivity who wouldn’t. How are things on your end?”<br/>          “Can’t complain at the moment. University is almost out for the summer so the workload is pretty light. I’m going to miss my seniors, this year was a fantastic bunch of students.” Adrien sighed.<br/>          “You love every student you have ever had. That doesn’t surprise me.” Nino chuckled. “I have yet to meet someone you don’t get along with.”<br/>          “Tell that to my father.”<br/>          “He doesn’t count, that man is a robot.” Both him and Adrien chuckled at that.<br/>          “True enough. I’m glad I could make it as well.” Soon after their lunch Adrien bid him farewell. “I must be off, I have class early tomorrow.”<br/>          “It’s just as well. I have to go back to the circus to let everyone know we are taking a break in auditions.”<br/>          “Well if any stand out tonight, give them a chance. You never know what will surprise you.” Adrien said with a wave.<br/>          “Okay dude.” Nino chuckled as he walked off.</p>
<p>     Nino had just told the last guy that auditions were being postponed for the week, when a man in a black cat suit came up to him. He tried hard not to laugh, he really did, but he failed miserably. “What is up with the get up my man?”<br/>          The man bowed to Nino. “I, my good sir, am Chat Noir. And I wish to be in this masterpiece I am sure you have written. I believe I am the purrfect cat for the job.” he stated with flair.<br/>          “Okay, let me grab Nathaniel and you hit us with your best shot.” Nino said, still chuckling. He just had to see what this crazy cat could do. He had seen some of the people dressed up, but none as a cat. And he was so dedicated to his role too. At least it would be a laugh that he desperately needed. Nino and Nathaniel walked Chat Noir guy to the center ring to see what he can do, if anything. Chat stepped forward and began his routine. Nino and Nathaniel immediately became silent.<br/>     Holy smokes this cat was good! He knew right then that he was the one they and been looking for. His flips and even his rope work was fantastic! He knew he should wait for Ladybug, but he knew she would approve. He was fluid in the air just as she was. “You’re in!” Nino called out to the cat man. Never judge a book and all that.<br/>          “That was amazing, the best we’ve seen by far. What’s your name?” Nathaniel asked.<br/>          “I told you it was Chat Noir. I can’t reveal who I am, and I would need my own dressing room with a side exit for privacy. I must not be known by any other name. If that is okay, then I shall accept the job.” Adrien knew he would be okay with it because Ladybug had the same circumstances.<br/>          “Okay? If you are sure then we will meet tomorrow so I can introduce you to Ladybug and the two of you can work out a practice schedule.” Nino would never understand these crazy performers.<br/>          “Nino, show Mr. Noir here where his dressing room will be. Put him next to Ladybug and we can just split the exit between the two.” Nathaniel said as he left for the night.<br/>     Chat followed Nino to his dressing room. The inside was pretty small but it was large enough for a small couch, a mirrored vanity, and a privacy screen to change behind. Pretty standard for a dressing room. “There is a hook over there for costume changes, though it looks like it won't be needed. I believe that is all for tonight. We’ll see you tomorrow. Same time?”<br/>          “Sounds like a plan, tomorrow it is.” Chat bowed once more and left the tent smiling. He was one step closer to the bug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It’s been a couple of days since Ladybug has been back in the ring. With all of the auditions she just needed some time away and came back with a positive attitude. Plus she needed to workout some of the pent up frustration she had going on. She still couldn’t get Adrien out of her mind or that first interaction she had with him. Her body still tingled at the thought of him and her mind would wonder every time she thought of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh the dirty things she wanted him to do to her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no I’m not going there. I just need to work out and get my mind clear, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she chided herself. Showing up for rehearsal, Nathaniel and Nino came looking for her. With almost a grim look on their face. She knew something was up just looking at them. Marinette wondered what kind of trouble they had gotten into while she was gone if they were looking like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hey Ladybug! How are you doing tonight?” Ask Nino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Looking at him curiously “Hey you guys, I’m doing pretty good. I’m guessing by the looks on your faces that things are not so great. So what’s up?” Ladybug responded. Nino and Nathaniel looked at each other and you could see the internal debate on who was going to tell first. It looks like Nino was going to lose that battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Nino stepped forward and cleared his throat. “You know how we were looking for a duet partner and was having such an issue?” Ladybug nodded her head but didn’t like where this was going. “Well,” he continued “You see, later that evening we had a guy come in looking to audition. We hadn’t had the chance to put out the word that we were going to put the auditions on hold.” Nino said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Ladybug kept nodding her head but was now starting to get impatient. “Just spit it out Nino.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Nino took a deep breath. “We had a guy show up, in FULL costume, perform for us, and was so great we hired him on the spot.” Nino rushed it out like it was all one exhale. Ladybug Just stared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Nathaniel chose that moment to speak up. “Surprise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Ladybug just looked at them back and forth like this was some kind of joke and was waiting for them to say just kidding. “Please tell me you are joking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     They both shook their heads no and tried to plaster happy faces on like everything was going to be ok. Boiling with anger she let them have it. “How could you guys? How am I supposed to work with someone that I’ve never met? How are we supposed to work together if I don’t know if he has any talent? What are we supposed to do when there is no chemistry and we are just awkward together? Did you guys think about any of this?” Nathaniel and Nino stared, not quite sure how to respond or if they should. Nathaniel decided to be brave. “I’m sorry Ladybug that you were not part of the process. But he kinda took us by surprise. He does have talent and I do believe that he will be a good fit for you. He’s going to play the bad luck to your good. I promise this will go well. Just give him a chance please.” Nino and Nathaniel both pleaded with their eyes at the same time reserved as if she spanked them for their bad behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Throwing her hands up in the air and shaking her head. “Fine. I will keep an open mind. But if he has no talent and is just there to be handsy with me, it won’t be him that will be walking out of here. Do I make myself clear?” They both nodded their heads quickly. Ladybug took a deep breath. “So where is this new partner I’m supposed to have? Is he late already?” Nino spoke up this time. “No ladybug, He is in the Main ring waiting for you and He wants to go by Chat Noir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Oh really?” Ladybug said with a smirk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah, He didn’t want to give us his real name. He wants to keep his private life just that, private.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ok, I can understand that. Anything else I should know before I go meet him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Nope, Not that i can think of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ok! I’m off to see what you guys stuck me with. You better pray he has talent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Nathaniel and Nino both nodded and started to walk off. When they thought they were out of earshot of Ladybug Nathaniel turned to Nino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Do you think that Chat guy is going to stand a chance with Ladybug?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I don’t know but I sure do hope so, cause he’s our best chance of bringing something new to the show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah, I agree with you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Ladybug was not happy about not being apart of the hiring process. She was still fuming about it but there wasn’t a whole lot she could do about it now. Yes it was unfair but once again life will go on. She squared her shoulders and decided to open her mind and face this head on. Hopefully this guy is as good as Nino and Nathaniel say he is. Hopefully he can be respectful and will be a perfect match. A girl could dream couldn’t she. She walks to the main ring to meet her new partner Chat Noir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   *****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Chat Noir was standing in the middle of the ring where Ladybug set up her rig. There was a large hoop that was painted red with black spots and long black silks that he had seen her do once before. To be honest it was a little daunting. And he silently wondered if this was actually a good idea. He knows he can make rash decisions. He heard Nino and Nathaniel breaking the news to Ladybug. She did not sound too happy about being left out of his audition and the decision making. He felt bad, but now he knew he had to try even harder to earn her acceptance and trust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He finally heard them stop talking and walking this way. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves to put on a show. No one could know it was him. If his father caught wind of this it would be the end of everything. He turned around and immediately knew this was going to be harder than he thought. A lot harder. And his suit showed everything almost as well as hers did. He had forgotten how it hugged her slender, strong frame. With her almost sinful bosom, begging to be caressed maybe even licked. But above all he wanted to get lost in her eyes and her full lips that beckoned him to kiss and nibble upon. Man did he need a cold shower. And they haven’t even begun to practice. That's it, he's  doomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     As she walked over to introduce herself he bowed with a flourish to help him readjust himself. “My Lady, it is truly an honor.” He took her hand and gave it a kiss. Lingering perhaps a little too long. But not long enough to be awkward, he wanted her trust after all. “I am looking forward to working with you.” he smiled and stood up and met her eyes. An electric current ran through him just like it did the first time he saw her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be a lot harder than I expected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I am one step further than I had ever hoped to be. All he had to do now is to capture her heart like she had his own.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   *****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Walking into the Main room, she spotted him right away. There was no missing him. The entire frame was out lined beautifully. Whoever made him the costume knew what they were doing. There he stood looking around at my equipment and my set up. She tried to give herself a pep talk as she walked closer to the center of the ring. “Everything is going to be fine, We will have fun and this will be a good partnership. I just need to stay positive.” she said to herself. “It’s no big deal that I've never worked with a male partner before. Hopefully he’s never worked with a female partner to make this a lot easier and I won't be so awkward around him. He’ll be just as awkward and it will be great. And if I hate him i’ll just have Nino or Nathanel get rid of him. See it will all be ok. Just stay positive!” she continued to talk to herself the closer she got to him. Hopefully he couldn’t hear her and thought she was crazy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He turned to her and as if sensing she was in the room. For the first time she was able to see the whole outfit, She gasped, Starting at his feet he was in black ballet style shoes, into tight fitted high waisted black pants, that showed every muscle. Goodness she was starting to get warm. When did it get so warm in here, she wondered to herself. Her eye continued up his body taking in the black fitted dress shirt with a high collar, a black vest to make that much more form fitting look. The biceps stood out nicely in the shirt, they were just big enough to know he was strong but not so big that you thought he was going to squish you. Good lord what was happening to her she was drooling over muscles. The man looked absolutely delicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     This was going to be harder than she thought but not for the original reason. He was walking sin and it was going to be hard to just stay focused. The costume was made in all silk to give it a high sheen effect, it was going to play beautifully with the lights in the tent and wreck havoc on my nerves. It was almost giving this illusion of mystery and it was very seducing if you couldn’t tell already. His hair was messy and golden in color as if it had been bleached by the sun. His Cat ears was pinned into his hair somehow and the mask was also masque style, just like hers and was all black with this bright green trim around the eye holes that made his already green eyes seem even brighter. He was just smiling at her as she took him in. Hopefully she hadn’t been staring for too long to make it awkward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>